At the present time a series of prophylactic substances are known, which are intended to address either the cleaning of teeth and the prevention of caries, or the freshening and deodorizing of breath. Few exist which attempt to solve both problems simultaneously, and those that do invariably involve the use of flouride.
For example, a whole series of caries prophylactic substances are known, which in composition contain either fluoride or its derivatives. Fluoride creates a good caries-static effect, but its use involves certain health risks, the consequences of which are only just becoming known. Flouride is a biostimulator and an known carcinogen. Its use is especially dangerous during the presence of inflammatory occurrences in the mucus membrane of the oral cavity and gums. In fact, iontophoresis of fluoride during the inflammatory occurrences in gums is prohibited.
Tooth pastes with flourides, are inefficient, since the tartar, especially the hard tartar, remains in the spaces between the teeth and serves as a wonderful depot for the pathogenic microflora. Metabolites of this microflora lead to development of caries and inflammatory occurrences in the gums. Most of all, the use of tooth brushes has its own negative effect, in that during their frequent and correct use, tooth enamel rubs off and wedge-formed defects are created.
Tablets or candies, which are used for the deodorizing and freshening of the oral cavity, are already known. However, these tablets do not remove tartar. Analogous tablets, which are intended for this goal, may be hazardous. This second case occurs when tablets containing menthol cause vessel spasms of the mucous membrane of the oral cavity. This may sometimes lead to reflex spasms of the brain vessels, since menthol possesses an emphasized vessel thinning influence. Finally, substitutes of natural sugars, which are often used in these products, may have carcinogenic properties.
A prototype which is similar to the offered invention is (international claim NO 81/02102, Australia --contains sodium bicarbonate 15%, citric acid 80%, dyes 4%, flavor 1%). However, this composition, possesses a series of substantial deficiencies, particularly, very sour pH (4.5-4.9), at which levels the enamel of teeth will dissolve. Such levels are inadequate for the prophylaxis of caries, and instead increase the likelihood of their occurrence. This substance does not contain in its composition any substances which are capable of developing oxygen (O)during their contact with the saliva and bacterial cells. When special bacteria-static or bactericidal substances are introduced, they imbalance the symbiosis, of the microflora of the oral cavity.